


The Seven Stages of Grief

by furiouslygone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Descent into Madness, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Homelessness, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Madness, Poor Vision (Marvel), Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, an idea given to me by mourning wanda and vis fans on a group chat, but it's actually Seven Stages of Grief, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: A take on WandaVision based on the seven stages of grief: shock, denial, anger, bargaining, depression, testing, and acceptance.Gifted to my most treasured Wanda&Vision authors/commenters.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 26
Kudos: 31





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/gifts), [Boopoopeedoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/gifts), [MissObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/gifts), [LosZaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/gifts), [Artemis_Egeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shock  
> /SHäk/
> 
> noun  
> a sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience.

Wanda lost everything.

Her parents, _then_ Sokovia, _then_ her brother, _then_ him, Vision. The one thing that made her whole after years of homelessness on the streets of Sokovia and her brother's grim death. The one person that held her at night while she cried from heartbreaking nightmares. The one synthetic human that gave her the time and love she needed. Now she had none of that anymore, and she was back to finding a place to stay, no one to look after her, and no one to love post-Blip.

At first, Vision's death didn't settle in. Just a mindless thought, but after talking to Clint, believing she had come to terms with Vision's death, she figured that she was completely empty. Empty without him and the peaceful, organized warmth of his mind easing her from the fears of Ultron, and while on the run, the Raft. But now she had nothing to cling to for help, nothing to make her whole the way he did. 

Nights of cradling him in between her legs were lost, the times they dreamed of going home and one day, a wedding or starting a family was impossible without him. She couldn't love anyone else. He was the one, but now everything was just...vague and bleached and dull. Everything seemed to mush together wherever she walked. The only things that caught her attention were the happy couples, finally back together after five gruesome years of being separated. But she didn't get that. Hell, she didn't even get a chance to give him a simple and loving goodbye for crying out loud. His lifeless body was stuffed into a morgue at S.W.O.R.D. and she absolutely hated it. He deserved to be respected better than that.

Why did the universe hate her so much?

Nick Fury had given her special permission to visit the S.W.O.R.D. facility to specifically visit Vision's body whenever she wished. She was on her way there now, and this would be the first time she's seen him since before she disappeared for five years. She was most definitely nervous and tense, and she wished that she had someone there to keep her from losing her mind. She mentally prepared herself as she was directed to an elevator to a special location in the S.W.O.R.D. morgue where Vision's fragile body lies. She wondered if he still looked the same when she last saw and grieved over him while disappearing from the Blip.

She sucked in a breath as the doors opened to a single room and she was left alone to do as she pleased - except opening the clear, preserving casket or stealing Vision's body, which is something she would've probably done if it weren't for her weak state.

She slowly and carefully walked over to the clear casket that was glossed over by the fluorescent lights, and almost collapsed at the familiar sight. She sat on one of the chairs placed in the room. She waited a moment, just staring at the open, gaping hole in his head where the Mind Stone used to be, her mouth open slightly.

"You don't deserve this," Wanda whispered. "You don't deserve to be in a basement in some facility. You deserve so much better, Vis." She sniffed back her tears. "We had a life back in Edinburgh. I wish we could've kept it that way, in any sort of way for that matter, as long as it meant being with you. You suffered such a terrible death, and I blame myself. If I had known that... _Thanos_ had the ability to reverse death itself, I wouldn't have let you die twice. I would've found another way to save you."

Wanda waited a moment. Waited for any flicker of movement, any sign of life, but it was false hope. She knew this. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, down her cheek. "I never got to say that I love you too. I love you, Vis. I really do. I love you so much, and I just want to kiss you, touch you one last time." She leaned forward over his body. She buried her head in between her crossed arms that lie on the casket.

"Death follows me wherever I go, I suppose. Everyone I love gets hurt. What am I doing wrong?" she sobbed. "You were the first person to help me, the second, and the third - and I couldn't return the favor by keeping you alive. God, I'm such a fucking failure." She almost slammed her fist on the glass, but she decided that it would be too disrespectful. "I just hope that somewhere out there, you're happy. You deserve it, Vis."

She started to cry uncontrollably, losing herself in the middle of all her emotions, wondering why she still had so many tears to give to her dead loved ones. As tears fell onto the glass, she peered through her crossed arms and saw how the tears magnified certain spots. One happened to be where the stone had been, and she could see the broken, torn, thin wires peaking out. "I shouldn't give up on you, Vis, but everyone says I should. You never gave up on me, so why should I give up on you? Why should I just leave you down here? What if..." and she trailed off.

The creases on her forehead smoothed as she came to a realization. She gained her powers from the Mind Stone, so why not try to give him part of her life, the part of her that is the Mind Stone? Sure, it might rid her of her powers, but it would be so worth it just to get him back. She stood up from her painful position and placed her hands over his gray body, her magic seeping through the molecules of glass and around the items that kept his body from fading further. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his head, where his memory was, where his life began. She searched for a sign of life in those wires - a consciousness. 

After minutes and minutes of waiting for something, searching for something, her eyes involuntarily opened, and she realized that it wasn't possible to bring him back to this world. Why not create one? If it'll bring him back, she'd do it. She wouldn't give up on him, not if there was a way to bring him back.

Her reality-altering powers came to light and she felt darkness blinding her sight, white lights flickering, power surging, and she woke up, rising to her feet.

It was colorless, and she was vibrant. She looked around as she was being risen up to the floor. It was like the 1950s shows she watched as a child, the dreams of having a family and a white picket fence. This was the reality she created.

When she was stable on the gray floor, she looked directly ahead and couldn't believe her eyes of what she had brought to life.

"Wanda, welcome home."


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de·ni·al  
> /dəˈnīəl/
> 
> noun  
> the action of declaring something to be untrue.  
> "she shook her head in denial"

"I invited myself over and made dinner while you were away with the ladies," Vision said, organizing the utensils on the dining table.

Wanda looked around confused. Color returned to her sights, and when she looked down at herself, her eyes widened. She touched her hair and neck, realizing her appearance changed into a traditional 1950s attire for women. The last thing she noticed was a beautiful light gold engagement ring on her left ring finger with a petite, modest diamond at its center.

"The ladies?" she mumbled to herself.

She realized that she must've created a reality where nothing she knew in hers existed, and Vision was a completely different person. The same, but in a way, different. It was a shock to see Vision again. She felt the sting of tears still in her eyes, but it didn't matter now. She was simply happy that she was with him again. She would figure her way around this new reality. 

"Oh, thank you, darling," she said, a small smile on her face.

Wanda neared the table where dinner had been prepared. She wondered if he was better at cooking in this reality than her original one - it did smell good. Vision pulled out a seat for her, and she sat quietly, not knowing what to expect. "W-What did you make for dinner?" she asked, her voice small.

"Beef stroganoff. Something simple, but I also made lemon souffle to celebrate our wedding in two days," he explained. 

Wanda looked at her hands in shock. "Wedding. Two days," she whispered, but genuinely smiled to herself. She had the dream she always wanted, and with the love of her life - the one she thought she'd never get back. She had him now and she wasn't going to let anyone take away this perfect reality. He was here with her, alive and well.

Two days eventually passed, they celebrated with few close friends (due to the fact that most were disgusted at the idea of android and human relationships) that were familiar to Wanda, some of them causing tears, such as seeing Natasha again. She absolutely adored the dress she wore; a beautiful white ball gown dress, the top was a shimmery material of charmeuse and the gown itself was tulle, and she wore satin gloves. She donned a short veil that was perfectly placed into her curly hair. She was gifted a genuine pearl necklace by Vision the night before the wedding to show his admiration. 

She loved it all. She loved him.

But in the midst of it all, she completely forgot about the reality she should've been in until the day she found a dusty, broken box that was hidden behind various and random objects in the closet after their honeymoon. 

She shuffled some objects out of the way, looking at the collections she apparently had from years prior. Random books, odds and ends, and a photo. A photo of her and her brother with their parents, young and happy, standing in front of the Empire State Building. She let out a sad sigh and sat down to better look at it. Tears welled up in her eyes and she brought the photo close to her heart. She missed them dearly.

The more she dug through the different boxes, the more she remembered things from her previous reality. Sometimes they were different, real to this world, but still, the boxes were her memories, similar to her life in Sokovia and at the Compound and on the run with Vision.

As she rummaged through more of the items, the phone on the coffee table started to ring. She reached over to pick it up and answered, "Vision residence."

"Darling, Wanda, it's good to hear your voice again," a woman on the other line spoke.

Wanda's eyes lit up. "Agatha. I'm glad you rang."

"How was the honeymoon? Did you have a lot of fun?" Agatha said, cheery as ever.

"It was delightful. I loved every moment," Wanda responded, listening to what Agatha had to say.

Then she pulled out a newspaper. People usually kept newspapers, she thought. Sometimes it's to commemorate a special event, a mark of the birth of a baby or the day the world changed from a new invention or war. But this one - this one was different. She looked down at the headline and read, "Scientist Hank Pym Creates Living, Breathing Robot."

Her breath caught. "Agatha, can I call you back?" she interrupted the rambling woman.

"Oh, of course! I'll talk to you later, dear. Take care," Agatha said before hanging up.

Wanda hooked up the phone and pushed it aside, taking a closer look at the newspaper.

"This was how Vision was created," she whispered to herself. Her mind involuntarily gave her flashbacks to the reality she should've been in for her sake, and saw when her Vision was created - from Ultron, filled with J.A.R.V.I.S., fell in love with her. Her Vision. 

She threw the newspaper away from her. No. This Vision was her Vision. She was perfectly happy here, and she loved every second of it.

Her hands clenched as her body tensed as she fought with the denial of her Vision being gone, dead from Thanos ripping out a life that didn't belong to him for his own use - "And killed me in the process," Wanda whispered.

She let out a frustrated yell and held her head in her hands. "This is real, this is real, this is real," she repeated to herself. "Vision is real, Vision is real, Vision is real. Vision is alive."

When she slammed her fists onto the coffee table, the lights flickered, the radio glitched with the sound of the 1950s swing, the world became dark around her, and she passed out onto a cold, unfamiliar floor.


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an·ger  
> /ˈaNGɡər/
> 
> noun  
> a strong feeling of annoyance, displeasure, or hostility.

Wanda jerked awake at the sound of an alarm by her side, yanking the blanket covering her. She frantically looked over to the old-fashion looking clock and pressed the top to turn off the sound that rudely awoke her. She breathed heavily as she wondered what she could have created this time. She glanced around to see clear paned windows, draped in harvest pumpkin-colored curtains, the sun creating a defined shadow. The carpet on the floor even had a unique, colorful design.

 _1960s,_ she thought.

While touching the rose-patterned bed set, she felt movement from beside her. She turned to see a sleeping Vision curled into the cotton sheets. He seemed so at peace, it made her heart swell. It also made her want to cry.

_This is real. Vision is real. Vision is alive._

She took a deep breath before kissing his cool crimson cheek, taking in his familiar scent. He turned his face to nuzzle and kiss her deeply. "Good morning, love," he whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Hi," she replied, climbing on top of him, loving the close contact and his hands on her sides, slowly lifting up her silky peach nightgown. She squealed, letting herself enjoy this _real_ moment with him.

* * *

After an exhausting yet enjoyable mid-morning lovemaking, Wanda washed off her sweat in a lukewarm shower and readied herself in a navy dress and black flats, styling her hair in a bun, leaving some strands of hair to frame her face. When she pulled out the small drawer from a modest jewelry compartment, she noticed her wedding ring. _It's the same,_ she thought. _Same style, same fit, same diamond._ She slid the ring on her ring finger and calmed herself before continuing downstairs.

When she reached the kitchen, she sat down for breakfast that Vision had prepared while she was freshening up. While she was picking at her eggs and toast, a bark startled her. She watched Vision's face light up and turn to the sound. "Sparky!" he yelled down the hall while snapping his fingers. She heard a pair of tiny feet and the crackle of taps on wood follow down the hallway to where they where.

"Sparky," she whispered to herself. _A dog?_

When she took a closer look, she realized it wasn't any ordinary dog. It was...green? She wondered if it was as synthetic as Vision.

"Who's a good boy?" he said before giving Sparky a piece of bacon from his plate. The dog ate it happily and swiftly before begging for another. "Now, now. You have your breakfast on your plate," Vision chuckled.

Wanda smiled fondly at the little new addition to their _real_ family.

_This is real. Vision is real. Vision is alive._

"Wanda?" Vision's voice brought her back to her senses.

She shook her head and looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Are you feeling alright? You were staring off for a moment," he said with concern in his tone.

"I'm fine," she snapped. Her eyes widened a bit with shock, scared she came off cold and rude towards him.

His head perked up and he straightened. "Are you sure you're alright? It's not Agatha bothering you about the dog again, is it?"

"Agatha? No..." She looked down at her half-eaten plate.

_This is real. Vision is real. Vision is alive._

He reached his hand across the table and held hers, caressing her delicate, dainty fingers, grazing over her wedding ring. "Tell me what's bothering you, honey. You don't have to be this closed off anymore. I know you're still struggling with the miscarriage. We both are. Just...please talk to me. You're my wife, and I can't stand seeing you like this."

Her head snapped up at his words. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. _She miscarried?_ She didn't even get to experience the joy of finding out she was pregnant, much less the excruciating pain of finding out about her miscarriage for the first time. She hyperventilated and quickly moved away from the table, her head in her hands. _What's happening to me?_

"Wanda, I'm sorry if I made you more upset," he gently said while following her. "We knew that it was almost impossible to become pregnant. It...it isn't how I'm supposed to work. Finding out that we were expecting was a great joy, but though we're still mourning, I want you to talk to me. Let it out."

She crashed into his chest, sobbing, mostly because she was upset about the change in her reality. And it hit her like a freight train.

_This isn't real. Vision isn't real. Vision isn't alive._

Wanda pulled away in fear, cowering. "Who are you?" she questioned, scared.

Vision shook his head, confused at her words. "W-Wanda, I'm your husband..."

"Who are you?!" she screamed at him.

"Wanda, what's happening to you? What's going on?" he asked, concerned that she was going insane from her miscarriage, in denial that she lost something that seemed impossible.

"You're not real! This isn't real," she said, sounding mentally unhinged, like a crazed lunatic. Her eyes went wide. "This isn't real, Vision isn't real, Vision isn't alive," she whispered. She screeched in agonized pain, red spreading from her hands and mind, the ground around her crumbling, falling into an abyss.


	4. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bar·gain  
> /ˈbärɡən/
> 
> verb  
> negotiate the terms and conditions of a transaction.

When she opened her eyes after the ground settled and life seemed still, she felt almost blinded by the orange and red light. "Wh-What's happening? Where am I?" she cried, scared she accidentally killed herself and is now in an entrance to hell for her record crimes.

She heard the dark red creature in front of her grumble. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she screamed. "Let me out of here!"

She heard the creature laugh, maniacal and twisted. His smile became distorted as he whispered something that sounded like "Mephisto." "Wanda Maximoff... I know what you want. The robotic human, your dead children. Am I not wrong?"

Wanda gave a shy look and nodded, defeated. Then her head perked up. "C-Children?!"

He gave her a dry, sinister look, "You miscarried two children...yessss."

As she contemplated this, he continued, "I'm glad you came to me."

She looked up with confusion. "I came to you?"

"I heard your screams, your pleas."

Wanda looked at him with skepticism. "You... Can you give me my children back?"

He hummed. "Possibly. I have their souls. All you have to do is agree to my terms. Their souls belong to me until their next death, including but not limited to their mother after death."

"Y-You want my soul after I die?" she asked, concerned about his offer.

His eyes grew bright and he laughed, "Well, of course. I am the demon of demons after all."

Wanda breathed heavily. The anticipation of it all. This could be her only way out of the reality where Vision is dead. She would go crazy if she couldn't be prosperous with the love of her life.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Mephisto laughed, laughed so loud that Wanda had to cover her ears until she couldn't take it, and fell into darkness once more.

* * *

Wanda woke up with a gasp, precipitation on her forehead. She quietly moaned as she stretched, noticing the amount of weight on her stomach. Her eyes widened as she looked over her chest and realized the enlargened belly that greeted her. "Oh my God. It worked," she whispered after feeling a couple of kicks. "Maybe I can have a family with Vision after all. Maybe this will fix things."

She sighed before foolishly trying to move out of bed. She'd never experienced pregnancy before, so this was a difficult task for her to manage. She wasn't used to the weight. But once she got her balance, she changed, or at least tried to change, into a colorful maternity dress and decided to straighten her hair for the sake of keeping everything neat.

She decided to explore the upstairs before heading down. When she went into the room across from theirs, she almost gasped. Tears coated her eyes as she softened inside. 

Two white cribs sat side by side in the colorful nursery. The carpet was a vibrant navy and there was a stary decoration that covered the baby blue walls. Her hand covered her mouth as she thought of Pietro. She wondered what he would think about her being pregnant, carrying twins. She wondered if they would be like her and her dead twin. It filled her with happiness.

Once she finished contemplating the idea of having twins, she tried to balance herself as she moved downstairs where she heard chattering. _Vision and Agatha._

Wanda could admit that seeing Agatha in every reality was a little creepy and intimidating, but she also wondered if it was just her consciousness keeping a lookout for her in this reality. Maybe a guardian angel?

When Wanda reached the bottom steps, she finally noticed how the stairs were made and how decorated it was with various plants and succulents. She peeked around the corner, opposite of where Vision and Agatha were, to see exactly how this place was designed. _1970s,_ she concluded.

"Wanda!" came Agatha's voice. Wanda almost jumped and quickly looked around and spotted her easily. She couldn't forget the woman's voice and style even if she tried.

Her black curls, soft makeup, and assertive attitude were enough to make any man tremble.

The woman ran up to Wanda, giving her a tight hug. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the little ones once they're born. You're so close to the due date. It's so exciting, especially being the godmother!"

Wanda gave a quick glance past her shoulder to Vision, who just smiled and shrugged, and then gave her attention to Agatha. "I'm incredibly excited too. Everything has been great so far."

"Oh, wonderful. I left some things for comfort during your stay at the hospital. I must be on my way now, unfortunately," she said cheerfully before heading towards the door.

"It was good seeing you. Goodbye, dear," Agatha said before shutting the door behind her.

Wanda gave Vision a smile before heading towards him, hands under her belly, wanting his comfort. She leaned into him, smiling from the warmth, the _completion._ "Everything's perfect," she murmured.

He hummed into her hair. "It really is."

* * *

Later during the night, around three in the morning, Wanda awoke to a painful feeling in her stomach. Contractions. "Ooh," she whimpered as she sat up and noticed a wet spot. "Oh, not now," she groaned and felt Vision stir beside her.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

Her eyes widened. "Vizh, my water broke."

Vision shot up and rolled out of bed, turning on the light. He paced over to her to help lift her up and pull her into a hug. Caressing her head and whispering to her as she wondered if she was ready for this. She pulled away from him and smiled. "We're gonna be parents today," she said happily and looked down at herself. "Oh, God. Let me get changed so we can get going."

He kissed her forehead before releasing her, and she padded into the bathroom to change into something appropriate.

As they traveled to the hospital, a framed baby car seat in the back and bags stuffed, Wanda continued to cry out from contractions. Vision tried to soothe her by holding her hand and kissing her once in a while, but he knew that it wouldn't stop the pain completely. He just wished she could be comfortable soon.

"Everything is going to be okay," he repeated to her.

* * *

Wanda yelled out as she pushed, tears freely falling from her eyes. She sobbed as each contraction came and went, hoping this would be over soon and she would be able to hold her twins. Vision winced as he felt her hands crushing his. If he were human, he knew that she would've crushed his bones by now. He heard her curse quietly at some points, but when they heard the faint wailing of their firstborn, Wanda gasped and cried even more.

As the doctors lifted the first after Wanda successfully pushed him into the world, she felt her eyes burn with pride but her heart swelled with pain from hearing her baby cry.

"You just brought a beautiful baby boy into the world, Mrs. Maximoff," the doctor announced to the couple. 

She whimpered as they cut the umbilical cord and pulled him away from her. Her arms tried to reach out but she was too weak.

Vision softly ran his hands through her dry and sweaty hair. "Don't worry, my love. They're just checking to make sure everything is okay before you hold him." He kissed her cheek. "You're doing so great. One more to go." He held her hand as the doctors ordered her to push again during the next contraction.

After a few more minutes, another wail filled the room, causing Wanda's heart to flutter. "Vis, Vis," she whispered, needing to hold him.

"I'm right here," he said, pushing his face into the side of hers, kissing her every few moments.

Wanda screamed in agony as she pushed as hard as she could to make this not last longer than the 9 hours of labor and pushing. She sighed in relief as she felt her second creation being carried by the same doctor who announced that it was a second baby boy.

She smiled with glee, looking over to her husband who had the same expression she had. "We did it," she said, out of breath.

" _You_ did it," he responded.

When the doctors checked to make sure the babies were healthy and alright to not travel to the NICU, they let Wanda hold the first while she and her husband agreed on the name Thomas Anthony Maximoff, and their second baby, whom Vision held, William Simon Maximoff.

When the babies were placed into a hospital crib, Wanda felt herself passing out again, her hands pouring red, her mind going blank, her eyes wide.

"No," she rasped and then collapsed.


End file.
